Some medical procedures are invasive and potentially dangerous although they are necessary life-saving procedures. Intubation, specifically tracheal intubation, is typically performed at various medical conditions, such as application of general anesthesia, comatose, etc. Tracheal intubation involves the placement or the insertion of an endotracheal tube (ETT) into a patient's trachea to protect the patient's airway and provide a means of mechanical ventilation. Delay and/or misplacement of the endotracheal tube, such as misplacement of the endotracheal tube into esophagus, may cause permanent neurological damage or death. Malposition of the ETT may jeopardize airway protection or cause inadequate ventilation. It is therefore imperative to intubate a patient quickly and position the ETT correctly when a medical condition arises.
Various technologies have been developed to assist the placement of the endotracheal tube into the trachea, such as direct layrngoscopy, which utilize a laryngoscope during manual endotracheal tube insertion. Despite the improved visibility by various techniques and extensive training, failed intubation occurs frequently. While intubation is frequently performed by highly trained medical professionals in a hospital setting, such as an emergency room, operation room, or intensive care unit, etc., it is also performed by paramedics or equivalent in non-hospital settings, such as battlefields, motor vehicle accident scenes, or various field medical emergencies. Lack of experienced medical professionals and lack of easily-operated intubation devices may make the life-saving procedure difficult with potential loss of life in both hospital settings and non-hospital settings.